Lee brooks Louis King Shortland street romanceadventure fanfiction
by Wolfgirl3333
Summary: This fanfiction is rated is is my first fanfiction so please review it and any feedback would be very helpful :) happy reading sorry if their are any spelling mistakes...


**Disclaimer:I do not own Louis King ,Sophia King or any of the other characters except Lee brooks which I made up myself all the other characters are of Shortland street. I would advise you watch Shortland street before you read this because it will give you a better understanding of the characters personalities. I also don't own boothworld industries **

( since she is not off Shortland street you might want to know some stuff about her, u should probably read this it will help you understand the fanfiction more :) )

Lee brooks

Hair colour: her hair colour ranges from dirty blonde to light blonde at the strands near her face giving her a unique blonde shade.

Eye colour: bluey green.

Other info about appearance:

She has a athletic build with a four pack abs and lightly sun tanned skin.

She also has natural long eyelashes that other envy.

Her hobbies:

Parkour,martial arts,and netball. She also used to be part of the Whakatane bmx club but had to give that sport up as her and her parents moved to Auckland. Lee also enjys singing she has recently started singing at bars and public places for money (not busking thou)

Personal info about Lee

Lee comes from the small place on the coromandel called Whakatane but has just recently moved up to Auckland because her parents sold their house. Lee doesn't have much of a family life as her parents go overseas for long periods of time for business trips and other occurrences Lee can not stay with her auntie or uncle as most of her family have moved to the USA. Lee was sexually assaulted (raped) at the age of 15 by a rapist which she has told no one about except a secret agency called BWI (which stands for Boothworld industries) BWI if you don't know is based of a creepy pasta and there are many reddit threads about it in this cases BWI is just a secret agency not an assassination centrei like the creepy pasta. Lee rang BWI because she didn't want to tell anyone and had to get a abortion. BWI offered her a abortion in exchange for her to work for them for 4 years for free.

Lee still struggles with the sexual assault which she has a PTSD from. and has gone through a lot mentally Lee is severely depressed and self harms which she manages hide most the time with a smile.

(Lee brooks is sixteen like Louis)

And that's it happy reading ,sorry about the grammar mistakes

Please leave a review and any ideas for the storyline. This is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy it ;)

I unpacked my bags and sat at the end of my bed. "Guess this is it"I muttered* "to myself bye bye Whakatane, welcome home Auckland"

The air was still except for the occasional gust of Spring air. It was a Thursday afternoon and the sun was shining brightly. Next Monday would be my first day at my new school ferndale high. I went around my room unpacking my bags and making it seem more like my room back at Whakatane. I decided to go for a walk I thought I might as well try and find a job while I'm at as I will need the extra cash. I put on my black high top chuck Taylor converse sprayed my self with cheap impulse (Maddie Ziegler if you wanna know, I'm not a fan of her but it smells nice so I wear it) perfume and looked in the mirror at myself in my light blue denim skinny high waisted ripped jeans and a red frilled strapless singlet . I looked at my hair ugh it was a mess I quickly brushed it and grabbed my gold iPhone XS and my earphones. I slide a bracelet and a gold and silver bangle on my wrist covering up the scars that were already hid by concealer put some mascara on my already long eyelashes and walked towards the door

Mum: hey where you going Hun ?

Lee: just for a walk I'll be back by like idk * I turned my phone on checking the time * couple of hours

Mum: "ok that's fine me and dad are leaving for Singapore Tommorow at 5:00 am and we are going out on a date tonight so you will be home alone." *She replied putting on some gold dangling earrings with jewels in them.*

Lee: "oh ok see you when you get back for Singapore I guess my voice trailed off as I shut the door picking up my skateboard and coasting down the street as the

Wind woodshed past me pushing me faster and faster towards the nearest city. I headed towards ferndale high as I neared the school the bell rang and students burst out of the gates as a guy walked out with a can of coke in his hands I tried to skate around him but he put his foot out under my skateboard sending me flying I thought I was going to faceplate the pavement but a guy with fawn coloured curly hair and light green eyes caught me I fell into his arms and the smell of his cologne engulfed me as I stepped away

Lee: *I laughed nervously * Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall on you * I said the words rushing out of my mouth*

Louis: it's fine you ok?

Lee:yeah

Louis:"you sure?" *He looked me up and down with concern*

Lee: yeah I'm alg uh thanks for catching me I guess it woulda hurt like hell if I hit the pavement. *I said nervously *

Louis: "yeah it would've" *he chuckled*

I turned around and the guy who tripped me up was holding my skateboard in one hand and a can of coke in the other

Lee: *I looked over at louis* "hold up I just gotta do something"

I walked over to the guy an annoyed look on my face he seemed to find the situation amusing he dropped the skateboard on the ground and stopped with his feet. he chuckled as I stomped over to him

Guy: well look who we have here he smiled I take it you want your skateboard back blondie ?

Lee: I ignored his question kicking my foot and trapping the skateboard under my feet* " what was the point of this?" *I asked angrily*

Guy: aww blondie do you want me to make it better how about I buy you a drink ? He chuckled I mean who would refuse a drink from a guy like me

By now the people who hadn't seen me fall had left and the others were in a row behind me I heard a few whisper comments like she's hot and I wish I was that pretty from the people behind me. A few girls looked at me almost jealously and I guessed he was the school fuckboy.

Lee: * I laughed, grabbing his drink and tipping it down his shirt and onto his hair * "oh and you can stick your drink up your ass"

Guy: *he chuckled* Oo wanna fight blondie *he said cocking his head*

Lee:"oh you wanna fight huh"

Guy: "and you think I girl like you could beat me up" *he smirked knowing this would wind me up*

Lee: "oh and you think I can't" *I said tartly*

I went to punch him but grabbed my fists as he was taller than me We hand wrestled for a Sec and I heard people laugh annoyed I wrestled my hands out of his and swung round to punch him it hit him directly in his check and he gasped

stumbleing backwards on his knees as blood started to drip out of his mouth

Guy: "bitch" he cursed looking up at me

Lee:* I laughed* "did little blondie hit u huh aww looks like your bleeding go run to mummy she'll make it all better" I said Sarcasm falling out of my mouth"

The crowd was in a circle around us silent which was unusual as the Whakatane most of the people just chanted fight,fight,fight louder and louder.

Lee: "you gonna fight me or what " I laughed looking down at him

One other guy beside him stood up beside him he looked like a total crackhead but I assumed he was fuckboys best mate.

Fuckboys bff: the fuck did you just do to him who do you think you are ? hmm

I ain't just gonna let you do that to my friend I'll fuckin rape you you fuckin dirty whore

Louis: hey that's enough he growled but fuckboys friend ignored him

Lee: "I took a step closer to him WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" *I demanded*

He went silent

Lee: "wtf do you think rape is just a joke there are people out there who have been sexually assaulted or raped and you just throw that word round like its a fuckin joke who the fuck do you seriously think you are ? I said furiously"

Cops came in from the school and teachers burst out to see what was happening

And fuckboy and his friend ran out leaving me in the middle of the circle My eyes darted in the direction of the cops and to all the people crowded round me a couple of people asked if I was ok but I ignored their concerns grabbing my skateboard And running off leaving the crowd behind me as the cops neared the clearing no one was in sight.

I sighed putting my earphones in and skated towards the IV bar hopefully I could earn some money there from performing I entered the bar. The warm yellow lights covered the ceiling giving the room a warm yellow glow, At least I knew who the bar owner was I walked up to the bartender and asked for drew.

Lee: "um hi is drew here by any chance?" *I asked*

Cashier:"uh yeah I think so I'll just go find him" *she walked out the back*

I sat on one of the bar stools scrolling through Instagram I saw someone's story one my friends had sent to me it had a video of the fight and the cops the everything with the heading white girl from the hood?

Ugh I thought I wanted to fade into the background but nope first day here and I make myself noticeable.

Drew: Is there anything I can help with?

Lee: "Oh shit sorry" *I turned my phone off and slid it in my back pocket.*

Leanne: "Oh I know who this is I've seen videos of her performing she is amazing I was talking about live entertainment not long before you came" *she smiled and turned to me* " so Lee have you got a deal for us ?"

Lee: " uh yeah I was wondering if I could sing here tonight maybe for some extra cash here's the deal I bring people into the IV and you pay me 40% of the nights tip and if I go bad I get less money but I bring the people in more money for you and more for me win,win how's that sound" *I looked over at Leanne*

Leanne: "sounds great what time tonight ?"

Lee: uh does 7:30 suit so two hours away I guess

Leanne: "yes sure now go get ready" *she smiled*

I skated home mum and dad must be out for dinner they weren't going to the Iv though which was good they never approved of anything I did and it was unusual for them to be as nice as she was today. I walked into the kitchen opening the fridge. I grabbed the yoghurt out and a bowl chucking the muesli in the bowl putting yoghurt on top and sat down on the couch to watch Netflix. Grabbing my phone I dialled for a uber to pick me up at 6:30 and take me to the IV I quick led checked my mascara and put waterproof mascara on and walked out the door again. I walked into the IV the black wallpaper engulfing me as I walked to the cashier

Lee: "Uh hi I'm Lee I'm here for the live entertainment tonight."

Cashier: "oh yup I'll go get Leanne" *shouts* " LEANNE"

Leanne: "Oh hi just round there we that little stage with the mic and everything?"

Lee:"oh there yeah"

Leanne: "you have ten minutes till you're performing" *she smiled and walked back into the kitchen*

I sat down watching crowds of people enter the IV according to drew I was meant to be singing bad guy by Billie eilish, I wanna know by NOTD,dead by Madison beer,,Saturday nights by Khalid and beautiful people by ed Sheeran and Khalid. According to drew I was meant to make it like a concert and really hype it up

My ten minutes was up and I walked to the stage to her Leanne announce the names of the people performing she gave the mic to me and another mic to some other guy we were singing bad guy the lights above the stage went of and white smoke surrounded the floor the guy sung one word out of it and then just danced like Billie eilish. The hype was great there were people shouting the lyrics and whistling after just the first song. The second one came on copycat by Billie eilish

Dirty water poison rain,perfect murder take your aim I don't belong to anyone but everybody knows my name

I sung as people whistled.

I performed a few more songs and then the others preformed. I noticed some people from the fight at ferndale high (Louis) the cute guy who caught me, (Sophia and rani) two other girls who looked friendly.

I stepped off the stage

. I saw (Louis) come up to me

Louis: hey I'm Louis, you ok after what happened today ?

Lee: yeah I'm fine, I'm lee. thanks for catching me though I smiled and we made eye contact Louis smiled back, I blushed without meaning too and his grin turned into a cheeky smirk

Louis: hey um-

his speech was interrupted by drew

Drew: "hey Louis no slacking on the job,your meant to be the bartender he tapped him on the shoulder ".

Louis: he turned around "I'll be back"

Lee: um bye *I laughed

Two girls walked up to me one was with her hair in braids, and the other her hair half up half down.

Sophia"hi can I get your autograph"

Lee: uh yeah sure I guess I mean I'm not famous but if I get famous you can sell it, I smiled and wrote my signature on paper.

Rani: "Your so pretty *she gushed* I love your outfit"

Lee: "aww thanks but I'm not trust me" I laughed

Sophia: "so are you new here or something?"

Lee: uh yeah I just moved here from Whakatane.

Rani: I heard what happened about the fight, those guys are dickheads it's all over Instagram thou. You ok?

Lee: yeah I'm fine it just sucks because I start school on Monday and I'm gonna have to deal with that but hopefully it'll calm down over the weekend

Sophia: Yeah but if you wanna hang out I'm free this weekend

Lee: um yeah sure sounds great my instas _leebrooks go chuck me a follow I smiled


End file.
